Gooey and the Beanstalk
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Neil the Fox and Gooey lives in a poor house, until they discovered a beanstalk that had been grown overnight. It is up to them to know what is happening next.
In the Hoenn stateroom at Castelia City, home of the Embassy Suites, Jirachi is asleep on his bed in the bedroom; without warning, Hoopa jumps around the bedroom like a jumping bean. This had woken Jirachi up, he yells "Hoopa, stop jumping around in the room; I am trying to sleep in here!" "Sorry, I accidentally ate some crunch bars in the middle of the night that I have gone into a sugar rush." Replied Hoopa. However, Jirachi just had an excellent idea; he will tell Hoopa a bedtime story to put him to sleep. "Hey Hoopa, how about I read you a bedtime story before you go to sleep." Requested Jirachi. "Sounds like a great idea. What are you going to read me?" Jirachi grabs a book from the bookshelf and he opens the book. "It is called 'Gooey and the Beanstalk,' by gemerl720 post." Explained Jirachi. "Ooh! Sounds exciting, I cannot wait to listen to the story; I hope I don't fall asleep on this." Hoopa anticipates for this glorious story I have made. Jirachi opens the book and he starts on the first paragraph. "Once upon a time, Neil the Fox and Gooey lives in a poor house." Said Jirachi, as he reads the book to Hoopa.

(The scene fades to me aka Neil the Fox and Gooey living in a poor one story house.) Ironically, the sky is blue with white clouds; but, we have no grass on our yard but dirt in the middle of nowhere. I pulled out my Tool Gun to spawn something; unfortunately, the batteries are dead. The Tool Gun's screen says "Low Battery;" then the screen morphs into a pixelated face wheezing and hacking due to the lack of batteries. Then it is completely dead. My tummy growls like a pack of Mightyenas. There is no food left in this house. "Neil, can you make sure that we have food left in our house?" Asked Gooey. "Ok, I'll try to make sure." I walked into the house without a door and I opened the cabinet; nothing, not even a spec of food in my sight. Then I walk out of the house. "Am I chopped liver." Said the stale cracker. "No, that is what I am." Replied the jar of Chopped Liver. I am sick of living in this old and worn out house; this house has sticky and silky spider webs in the ceiling for a home for spiders. On the ceiling, the spider web has a web mansion with a "For Sale" sign. A tiny moving truck parks on the front yard and the rich spider comes out of the truck and removes the "For Sale" sign. "Ah, a new home at last." Said the Spider.

Gooey is sitting on the ground outside twiddling his thumbs in his Kirby shaped body. I told Gooey that we do not have any food left in this house except for a Miltank. "I'm sorry Gooey, we do not have any food in this house." I said. Gooey does not know what to do with the Miltank; but, Gooey just had a great idea. He takes the Miltank and he walks away with her. "I'll be right back, Neil." Announced Gooey. "Take your time." I replied. My throat is dry as Primal Groudon's Desolate Land; I went to the water pump to pump some water, but there is no water here.

In the small town with a shopping spree, everything is expensive and it requires gold coins. Luckily, there is an old stand made out of wood and the sign says "Pawn Store." Gooey walks to the old stand and he rings the bell; abruptly, Slimy is the owner of the store. "What do you want?!" Bellowed Slimy. The loud voice causes the wind to blow in front of Gooey. "Not you again, I've seen you for the last time and I have never ever trusted you," Replied Gooey. "Sorry, what I am actually trying to say is that I do not have any money left. I am here to sell this Miltank for some cold hard coins. You know, Cash Cow, right?" "Yes, but I will offer you a very special bargain. Instead of giving you some coins like you have promised, I will give you some Magic Beans. Here is a secret: If you plant these Magic Beans in the middle of the night during the blue moon, the beanstalk will sprout out of the ground." Slimy has a case of Magic Beans on the counter. "How about this, I will give you the Magic Beans if you give me the Miltank you want to sell, deal?" "I have never trusted you before, so... Deal!" Accepted Gooey. He traded his Miltank for some Magic Beans. "Pleasure doing business with you." Greeted Slimy.

Meanwhile, back with me in the house; it is getting late that the sun starts the set down to night. Gooey taps on my shoulder and he says "Sorry I'm late, I got to tell you some good news." "What is it?" I questioned. "I sold the Miltank for some Magic Beans." That gave me a heart attack about what he said. "Are you delirious?! Don't you know that there is no such thing as Magic Beans; it is all in your imagination. This Miltank was our only last hope for survival." "No Neil, it is real. If you plant them overnight during the blue moon, a magic beanstalk will grow from the ground." "Oh blah blah blah, enough of this fantasy talk. Go to your room right now." I demanded. I snagged the magic beans in the container and I tossed it out of the window and Gooey is disappointed. He then saunters to the room with a gloom on his face.

That night, Gooey is in his bedroom having a hard time sleeping while I sleep on the living room. The wind howls in the night when the clouds began to run away. As the night sky became clear, tonight is the night that the blue moon is on the horizon. The blue moon is an enhanced watering can in the night sky, shining at the Magic Beans. The beanstalk begins to rise out of the ground overnight. The next morning, Gooey got out of bed and he sees a beanstalk out of the window. He runs to the living room to notify me about the news. I am still sleeping in on the living room; suddenly, Gooey hops on my tummy like "Hop on Pop!" "Wakey Wakey Sleepy Do!" Exclaimed Gooey. I was startled as I woke up. "Five more minutes." I groaned. "No really, you've got to see this." I followed Gooey as we went outside in the backyard; the greatest sight I have seen in my life is that Gooey's explanation was right, the beanstalk is real. My muzzle begins to twitch like Bugs Bunny from the original "Looney Tunes" cartoons. "Oh my god, this is all true." I muttered. "Say what?" Replied Gooey. "Nothing, let's just climb on the beanstalk all the way to the top." Gooey and I climbed on the beanstalk like a bear climbing on a tree.

A few feet later, we reached to the clouds on top of the beanstalk. The air is so thin that I could not breathe any longer. A turbulent begins to blow behind us, we are losing balance. "Quick, we have to find some shelter." I said. We ran on the opposite direction of the wind that it is blowing on my face. When I was not looking, I bumped into something that it hit me right at the face. "Ouch, I think I hit my nose. It better not be a bloody nose." I nasally whined. "There is no time for that, Neil. Look up here." Noticed Gooey. He glances at a castle based on Royal Road from "Kirby: Triple Deluxe." I was actually bumping onto the closed draw bridge the whole time. The bridge begins to open and it flattened me. I slithered out of the bridge as a flattened snake. Gooey grabs my face and he blows air into my mouth; looks like my regular shape is coming back. He got off of my face and he lands on the clouds. "Thanks Gooey, you're a life saver." I complimented. "My pleasure, pal. Now let's go into the castle." Replied Gooey. We went onwards into the castle.

In the castle, it is not too big, not too small, the room is just right for me and Gooey; it has a very elegant hallway living room like a mansion. The fabric flag has a coat of arms that symbolize Queen Sectonia. "Wait, where is the giant and why is the castle not so big at all?" Commented Gooey. "I don't think there is a giant in this castle, but the size of this castle is perfect; I want to live here forever!" I smiled in glee. I ran around in the castle touring each room in this royal palace. "Follow me Gooey, they even have a dining room full of food!" I called. "Did someone say, food?" Gasped Gooey. Gooey hurtles down to the dining room and we are eating a lot of food in the royal buffet. I ate some deep fried turkey, mashed potatoes, salad, gummy bears, french fries, apples, fruits, cereal, etc. Gooey has the same as me; however, he eats sushi, chicken, chips, soda, donuts, and hamburgers. All of a sudden, someone or somebody is going to crash our party today. A hornet with a Russian accent flies and hovers above the royal dinner table. "Oi, who ate ze food for ze queen?" Grunted the hornet. We stopped eating the food on the table and the hornet encounters us. Gooey does a toothy grin with a bunch of food stuck on its teeth. "Hey, you stole food for ze queen! You know vat you dezerve? I STING YOU FACE!" The Hornet pops out a stinger like a mechanical pencil in front of Gooey and me. "Why did I write this on the first place?!" I whined. "Get out of zis castle or else. I STING YOUR FACE!" "Pipe down buzz the bee, I just got here. I'm starving here." Replied Gooey, as he disobeyed the hornet. "Oh really." The hornet whistles and a swarm of hornets hover above us. "Less talk, more sting." Ordered the one hornet. All of the hornets arrange in a half circle and they all pop out a stinger from left to right like the stars of the Paramount logo. "Let's make a run for it." I planned. Gooey and I left the castle quickly while a swarm of hornets chase us down while they are shouting "STING STING STING!" The hornets stung behind Gooey and the others stung my tails; I yelped in pain, this is worse than getting bitten by a Pac-Asite in "Pac Man World 2."

We are in front of the drawbridge to the castle. "These hornets are from 'The Penguins of Madagascar,' the episode called Sting Operation." Commented Gooey, as he rubs his behind on the castle's stone wall to scratch his stung body on Gooey. I paced around on the floor of clouds while I am thinking about an idea. But then, I just had an excellent idea; my plan is to break into the window and use our stealth skills to ambush the hornets and attack. I grabbed Gooey with my hands and I attempt to fly with my two tails; as we get closer to the window, my tails hurt from the stinging as I flew that it starts to swell up. Unfortunately, I fell down; however, Gooey grabbed on the window sill to survive. My grip is getting loose on Gooey. "Hurry Gooey, I can't hold on to your feet for long." I hurried. Gooey grabs to my hand with his hand and he brought me to the window. As we went into the window, it has a hallway with portraits of Queen Sectonia and a knight's armor and helmet on the wall. "I got an idea, why don't we get in the armor to prevent from getting stung." Said Gooey. "Yes, but I can use you as a shield." "Hey, no fair Neil; you can't do that to me." "Trust me, you can do it." "Ugh, fine." Gooey morphs from his Kirby shape into a knight's shield. I equipped myself in a knight's armor and helmet along with a sword on my right hand along with Gooey as a shield on the left hand. I walk to the dining room where the hornets are guarding the table. The hornet does not notice me in a knight's armor; he looks bewildered. "Who are you, zir?" Asked the hornet. "I call me zelf, zir stings a lot." I introduced in a cruddy Russian accent; ironically, he thinks that the Russian accent sounded authentic. He checks on me and he thinks about. "Go on ahead, you can eat all ze food you vant; but don't eat to many or you get a tummy ache." Advised the hornet.

When I went through the door to the dining room, I snickered and I gave thumbs up to Gooey's shield form. "Vat a second, you are the one who ate ze food. You're an imposter. VE STING YOUR FACE!" Announced the hornet. A swarm of hornets dive bomb behind me, but they cannot sting the metal armor of the knight. "Oi, our stingers have no use to sting metal." Said the one hornet. "He's invincible, retreat! Protect the queen." Panicked the other hornet, as they all flew away out of the window. Gooey changes back to its Kirby like body and I removed the armor and I tossed it out of the window. We continue to eat a lot of Queen Sectonia's royal buffet. As time passes by, we are so stuffed from all of that food we consumed. The shadow crawls into the royal buffet coming to bust us from eating her banquet. It is revealed to be Queen Sectonia. "Um, hi, your highness. We didn't mean to break into your castle." Shuddered Gooey. "Breaking in to my castle, this is mutiny. Come with me to the throne room." Said Queen Sectonia. The two Lord Antrs had kidnapped us and we are sent to her throne room to have a talk.

In the throne room, here is a cage with a magical Cucco laying golden eggs forced by the Red Antr. Queen Sectonia sits on her throne and she starts to explain everything. "Lay more eggs or else I will turn you into fried chicken!" Accosted the Red Antr as he points his fire type scepter at the Cucco. She begins to cluck in fear and lay a lot of golden eggs. "Let me explain everything. In a small village, they have a farm raising a flock of Cuccos. This is the village you live down here. Everything is normal, but there is a special sparkling Cucco that lays golden eggs. That gave me an idea. While you guys are poor and you live in a poor house; I stole the special Cucco from the farm, so I can force the Cucco to lay a lot of golden eggs to become rich and rule the lower world for eternity." Explained Queen Sectonia. "WHAT?! You are completely inhumane; release this Cucco right now!" Demanded Gooey. "Never. Not even a million years." "Alright, have it your way. I will force you to release this Cucco." "Bring it on, blue blob. I will battle against you if you want to get my Cucco." "That's Gooey to you, Queen Sectonia."

Queen Sectonia has turned her two scepters into her swords. She jumps and zooms into action and she swings her swords at Gooey. Gooey jumps and avoids the attacks from her blades. "Hey look over there, it's the Honey Queen from Super Mario Galaxy." I taunted. "Nice try, fool. She is not even in this fanfiction." She bonks me with the sword's flat side right in my head. "I have an idea, Neil." Thought Gooey. He quickly runs to me and he whispers "Go get the bug spray from the cabinet at the kitchen; she accidentally placed the bug spray in the spice cabinet." "Roger dodger, Gooey." I replied. I sneaked into the kitchen while Queen Sectonia is not looking because she is focusing on battling with Gooey.

At the kitchen, I sneaked into the cabinet with all of the herbs and spices ever known. While I am scanning through a lot of spices, I finally found the bug spray can. My plan of attack is to ambush behind Queen Sectonia while Gooey is battling against her. I grabbed the spray from the cabinet and I flew up to the ceiling with my two tails. It is a good thing that my two tails are all better. Then I clung on the ceiling and I am crawling to the throne room like a sneaky spider. Queen Sectonia is using her dual swords to rapidly jab at Gooey. He got really injured from the jabs; suddenly, I sprang out of the ceiling and I sprayed at Queen Sectonia with bug spray behind her. "That'll teach you a lesson for kidnapping a chicken!" I exclaimed as I ambushed her. She suffocates from the toxic bug spray she had experienced; her breath was limited and full to capacity with the bug spray. Afterwards, she is now dead; she turned into a clipart of a giant sized real life dead wasp. Gooey begins to panic and run around the throne room because of how big the wasp is. He ingests the torch next to the throne from the wall to turn into Fire Gooey. "Now finish her off, Gooey." I said. "Don't bother me while I am hysterical!" Cried Gooey. He rolls to the giant dead wasp with the move fireball spin. Then Gooey spews out fire to incinerate her. After a frightening finish, Gooey discards the torch into a star and then it dissolves. The ashes of the former corpse of Queen Sectonia have been sucked into the vacuum by Gooey; then Gooey puts the vacuum away.

"Great, now that Queen Sectonia is dead, let's free the Magic Cucco's cage." I said. Gooey lifts the hook of the cage to set the Cucco free. Apparently, the castle still has a lot of golden eggs from the time where the Red Antr forces the Cucco to lay golden eggs. "The queen has been vanquished, so we have no other choice but to make Queen Sectonia's empire, yours." Announced the Red Antr, as he points his scepter at me. I sat down on the throne and the Red Antr places a golden crown on my head. This feels like Crash Bandicoot becoming the empire of Velo's Citadel from "Crash Nitro Kart." "Squire, burn down the beanstalk and bring the castle down to the land." I ordered. "Right away, your majesty." Obeyed the Red Antr. He runs out of the throne room and went out of the drawbridge. He casts a spell from his scepter to burn down the beanstalk in a flash. Then the beanstalk was burnt to dust. Also, he burns the clouds down with his scepter to slowly bring the castle down to the ground. When it reached the surface, the castle landed and smashed on the old house that was replaced into a castle. The clouds on the castle were dissolved too. A lot of golden eggs in our castle equal a million coins. We left the castle and the draw bridge closes behind us while they are guarding our castle. At the pawn store, I have place a bunch of golden eggs in front of Slimy; in return, he gave us a million coins.

(The scene fades back to Jirachi with his book along with Hoopa on the bed at the Embassy Suites in the Hoenn stateroom at Castelia City.) "Several hours later when we came back home to our castle, we have become the richest known family in town. And we all lived happily ever after." Concluded Jirachi, as he closes the book. Hoopa fell asleep on his bed peacefully. "This had been the best sleep over in his life. Good night, Hoopa." Jirachi yawns and he sleeps next to Hoopa and they are both asleep.

The End.


End file.
